


Дживс и не-совсем-Спиноза

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Оказывается, Дживс тоже дро... Ну в общем, вы поняли. И Берти понял. И ему это понравилось!





	Дживс и не-совсем-Спиноза

– Привет-привет-привет!  
  
В свою... э-э, точнее, с недавних пор, _нашу_ спальню я ввалился в самом радужном настроении. Я был рад, что мне удалось проникнуть в дом, не потревожив Дживса – ведь время было уже позднее, а Бертрам был изрядно навеселе, так что ему, то бишь, мне, ни малейшего труда бы не составило смахнуть со столика в прихожей вазу с цветами или нечаянно зацепить оленью голову, которая укоризненно таращилась на меня со своего места на стене. Но я постарался казаться самим беззвучием, самой аккуратностью – в общем, как мог, копировал телодвижения Дживса... Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось забавно, но цели своей я достиг – вошел в квартиру незаметно.  
  
Дживс полусидел на кровати, уже в пижаме, откинувшись на прислоненную к высокой деревянной спинке подушку и, судя по всему, не жуя, глотал какую-то потрепанную книжку. Так вот почему он не вышел меня встречать – попросту не слышал, как я пришел, поскольку был поглощен чтением! А я-то думал...  
  
– Добрый вечер, сэр...  
  
Дживс так проворно закрыл книжку, плюхнул ее на ночной столик титульной обложкой вниз и вскочил на ноги, что я, признаться, почувствовал себя неловко. Наверное, малый по-настоящему разозлился на себя – как же, зачитался, не услышал прихода хозяина. Ох уж мне этот феодальный дух! Плюнуть бы на него и растереть.  
  
– Плюнь и разотри, Дживс.  
  
– Сэр? – левая бровь Дживса приподнялась на четверть дюйма, что означало крайнюю степень удивления и растерянности.  
  
– Ну, на все эти феодальные штучки. Я понимаю, что на людях мы должны играть в камердинера и молодого хозяина – тут уж, как говорится, ничего не попишешь. Но когда мы вдвоем – к чему придурковатые церемонии? Вот зачем ты сейчас поднялся? Читай себе на здоровье! Неужели ты всерьез полагаешь, что я даже не разоблачусь самостоятельно?  
  
К моему удивлению, Дживс не проронил ни слова в ответ, но в глазах его читались сожаление и... неужели стыд? Черт, я совершенно выпустил из виду, что дурацкие профессиональные принципы значат для него так много! Теперь уже я был готов провалиться под землю от смущения и злости на самого себя.  
  
– Извини, Дживс, – тихо проговорил я. – Поступай так, как считаешь нужным. Как тебе нравится.  
  
Дживс деликатно избавил меня от вечернего костюма, подал халат и сопроводил в ванную, торжественно вышагивая с накрахмаленным и отутюженным пижамным комплектом наперевес.  
  
– Не нужно наполнять ванную. Пожалуй, приму душ – честно говоря, я просто с ног валюсь, старина.  
  
Дживс молча положил пижаму на тумбочку, и испарился, едва я успел чмокнуть его в щеку.  
  
Какой же ты осел, Бертрам!  
  
Отмокнув под струей горячей воды, смыв с волос въевшийся за вечер табачный дым, и выскоблив изо рта перегар лошадиной дозой зубного порошка, я вернулся в спальню с повинной головой.  
  
– Прости меня, если что не так, ладно, Дживс? Я не хотел тебя обидеть, ты же знаешь!  
  
– Бертрам, ты самый замечательный человек, из всех, кого я встречал. Ты меня совершенно не обидел. Просто дурацкое недоразумение. Я зачитался. Немного удивился, увидев тебя уже в дверях спальни. Если кому-то и впору просить прощения, то это должен быть я...  
  
– Хотя, как ты сам заметил, вся история не стоит выеденного яйца... Подожди-ка, ты сказал «дурацкое»? Ты сказал? О боже, Дживс! Не повторишь ли еще раз?  
  
– Определенно, самое дурацкое и всех дурацких недоразумений, сэр.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, ты это знаешь? – произнес я, целуя его чуть выше брови.  
  
– Я тоже, – прошептал он, нежно обнимая меня за плечи.  
  
– А что ты там читал, опять свою философию? – спросил я, смыкая вежды – горячий душ и нагретая Дживсом постель вызывали только одну мысль: спать, сейчас же спать!  
  
– Что-то в этом роде, сэр.  
  
– Интересно?  
  
– Интересно.  
  
– Не пересказывай, боюсь это не для средних умов. Ты читай, читай. Я тут прикорну немного. Твой ночник меня совершенно не побеспокоит. Думаю, мне сейчас не помешала бы и целая Великая армада со всеми своими пушками...  
  
Проснулся я по зову естества. Безумно хотелось пить. Во рту было суше, чем на дне самого сухого колодца – шершавый и горячий язык так и прилип к небу, голова раскалывалась. Начиналась самая неприятная часть вечеринки – похмелье. Умница Дживс загодя оставил на тумбочке большой стакан воды – она была все еще прохладной, и я попытался адресовать ему, спящему, исполненный благодарности взгляд, но к удивлению своему, выяснил, что адресовать-то его и некому. Ночник был погашен. Соседняя подушка по-прежнему опиралась о спинку кровати. Она была продавлена спиной Дживса. Но ни спины, на ее обладателя я не наблюдал.  
  
Ну знаете! Феодальный дух или не феодальный, однако всему есть предел! Выходит, он ютится со своей книжкой где нибудь на кухне или в своей старой берлоге, только чтобы не мешать мне спать?  
  
Я вскочил на ноги, пребывая в полнейшей решимости вернуть Дживса в постель и раз и навсегда положить край бытовому неравенству в обиталище Вустера. Из-под прикрытой кухонной двери виднелась полоска света, и я отчетливо услышал в ночной тишине шелест переворачиваемой страницы. Так и есть, читает своего Спинозу! Да еще и заперся, чтобы отблеск от лампы – это несмотря на пятнадцатиметровый коридор, отделяющий кухню от спальни! – не потревожил ненароком нетрезвый хозяйский сон! Это уже не предупредительность, а болячка по части старины Родерика Глоссопа, ей-богу. Я уже протянул руку к дверной ручке, чтобы вторгнуться в кухню, которую мой неугомонный любовник решил на ночь глядя переоборудовать в кабинет, как услышал странный звук – то ли всхлип, то ли стон.  
  
Исходить он мог только из-за двери. И тут уж я, признаюсь, повел себя совсем не по-джентльменски. Что если это отнюдь не Спиноза, а Рози М. Бэнкс? Что если книжка попалась слишком уж душещипательная, и Дживс ушел на кухню, чтобы дать волю слезам? Ведь даже такое совершенство, как он, обладает нормальными человеческими чувствами, мне ли не знать! Тогда будет совсем уж глупо, если я ворвусь в его временную юдоль сентиментальности и скорби. Но что если ему вдруг стало нехорошо, и он того и гляди, забьется в сердечном припадке? Да нет, он здоров, как бык, но, знаете, ночь, похмелье, просыпаешься один – кому угодно в голову полезут нехорошие мысли!  
  
В общем, я согнулся в три погибели и посмотрел в замочную скважину. Дживс не бился на полу с пеной у рта. Но и спокойно читающим книгу его назвать было нельзя. То есть, он читал... Но, скажем так, _не только читал_. Еще кое-чем занимался. Я видел его сбоку, сидящим за кухонным столом. На столе лежала раскрытая книга, он придерживал ее левой рукой. Нужно сказать, что на табурете он сидел голым задом – пижамные штаны темно-синего шелка были спущены до колен, и правой рукой он энергично ласкал свою восставшую плоть. Конечно, он не мог видеть себя. Он смотрел в книгу, да и все внизу скрывала столешница. Но я-то видел! Видел темную прядь, упавшую на вспотевший лоб, закушенную нижнюю губу, скрюченные пальцы, сжимающие засаленную книжку в тонком переплете. Видел, как гибко движется в привычном ритме его кисть, ежесекундно открывая моему взору набухшую сиреневую головку.  
  
Когда он провел по ней указательным пальцем, и поднес его ко рту, чтобы слизать прозрачную жидкость, я сунул руку в штаны, зажал член в кулак и стал судорожно доводить себя до состояния белого каления. Дживс наслаждался любовью к самому себе неторопливо – я же не мог себе этого позволить. Повиснув всем телом на ручке двери, не в силах оторвать взгляда от читающего – что он, ради всего святого, читал?! – я дергал, тер и сжимал себя, пока не забился в сладких судорогах... И вот тут-то случилось самое интересное.  
  
Представьте себе картину с полотен абсурдистов – мужчина средних лет читает в покое и уюте Спинозу, который не совсем Спиноза, да и не совсем читает... Ну да ладно. Скажем так, он уже почти _дочитывает_ своего не-совсем-Спинозу, из горла его вырывается низкий стон, правый кулак ходит с амплитудой парового поршня на «Куин Мэри», развившую все сорок узлов, на которые она способна, как вдруг в его тихую временную обитель вваливается не рассчитавший упора собственного тела на прикрытую дверь молодой джентльмен. Со всеми своими джентльменскими причиндалами наголо. С забрызганными еще теплой спермой гелиотропными пижамными брюками, болтающимися в районе лодыжек... Джентльмен постарше изливается на столешницу. Несмотря на ужас, застывший в его глазах, джентльмен судорожно хватает воздух ртом. Виной тому отчасти оргазм, отчасти – смеховая истерика.  
  
Молодой джентльмен валится на пол и ржет громче, чем целый кавалерийский полк...  
  
Отсмеявшись, Дживс невозмутимо поднялся, как ни в чем ни бывало, подтянул свою пижаму и помог мне подняться и одеться.  
  
– Пойдемте в постель, сэр.  
  
– Дельная мысль, Дживс! Только пообещай мне сначала две вещи.  
  
– Все, что угодно, сэр...  
  
– Впредь ты не будешь больше прятаться и позволишь мне время от времени смотреть на себя. Потому что такие вещи, оказывается, чертовски возбуждают молодого Вустера. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, дай мне почитать этого своего Спинозу – сдается мне, что даже мой средний умишко с ним совладает!


End file.
